marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Rogers (Earth-416274)
Captain Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers is a Super Soldier World War II veteran and was the world's first superhero. Born in Brooklyn, New York City, the young Steve Rogers suffered numerous health problems, at upon America's entry into the Second World War, was rejected from military service despite several attempts to enlist. Determined to serve, he ultimately volunteered for a top-secret Super-Soldier program, and the frail Steve Rogers was transformed into the powerful and heroic Captain America. His famous World War II exploits made him a living legend. Rogers attacked multiple Hydra quarters with the Howling Commandos to the dismay of his greatest enemy, the Red Skull, while also developing a relationship with Agent Peggy Carter. Despite losing his closest friend, Bucky Barnes during a mission, Rogers carried on to help the Allies win the war, but crashed into the Arctic during his final mission. Awakening in the 21st century, Rogers learned that he had spent 67 years trapped in the glacial ice. Steven Rogers found himself alone in a modern world that he hardly recognized. When Nick Fury, Director of the international peacekeeping agency S.H.I.E.L.D., called upon Rogers to help save the world again, he once again suited up as Captain America, bringing his iconic shield to the Avengers during the Skrull Invasion where he worked closely with Iron Man, the son of his friend Howard Stark. Fighting for the safety of innocent lives helped Rogers find his place in the new world as he stayed with the Avengers. to continue protecting the world from people who would have its freedom stripped away. In response to the massive loss of life that occurred during these battles, Rogers was ordered to sign the Superhero Registration Act, which would restrict the Avengers from being heavily involved while forcing them to be supervised by a governing body should they be asked to act. Rogers, unable to trust the government, refused to sign, which pit him against Stark, who believed they needed regulatory oversight. This action sparked the Civil War, prompting the Avengers to split into two factions, one led by Rogers and the other by Stark, resulting with Rogers going on the run as the Avengers fell apart due to Rogers and Stark's conflict, managing to stay off the radar, later, after Fury's retirement and Rogers saving the President's life, the President pardoned and appointed Rogers as the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Personality Considered by many as the world's first and greatest superhero, Captain America has been defined by his courage and righteousness. Steve Rogers has always had a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. Since he grew up weak and small, he learned on his own that true strength is having the courage to fight against abuse no matter one's power and having compassion for the innocent. Despite being transformed into a perfect human by the Super Soldier Serum, he maintained his original spirit and character. Since his reawakening, Rogers was saddened by losing so much from his time but still retains the same values he had since the 1940s. Due to his famed past exploits and his continued works to save the world, Rogers is generally respected by many; even if he doesn't seek acknowledgement for his deeds. What separates Steve Rogers from the other Avengers is his humanity and morality. Steve Rogers is an extremely dedicated person. Despite originally being physically weak and small, and rejected many times due to his frail health, he still tried to enlist in the Army during World War II. Steve tried to be of service in whatever way he was allowed; even when his talents were wasted when he was ordered to inspire the American soldiers and support the American war effort by starring in U.S. propaganda. When he heard that the 107th battalion, including Bucky, was captured in a nearby Hydra facility, Rogers disobeyed his superior's orders and went behind enemy lines in a seemingly suicide mission and rescued them. Rogers finds the courage to defend the weak and innocent, not hesitating to stand up to corrupt bureaucrats or powerful beings like Loki. A true hero, Rogers is more than willing to sacrifice himself to protect others. Rogers is not afraid to do what's right for the greater good and make the tough choices, even if it might be costly to him personally. As a soldier and an Avenger, Rogers knows full well that war has its casualties and some of his dearest friends or even himself may need to make the ultimate sacrifice. He was willing to justify violence and killing to defend others and to preserve peace and freedom, even when Nick Fury called him out on various war crimes he and the American army committed during World War II. Rogers once had to tell Janet van Dyne to close the Skrulls portal, despite Stark not being out yet. Rogers was also willing to fight his best friend Bucky Barnes when the latter was preventing Steve from saving over three million innocent lives. Nevertheless, Captain America will always prioritize civilian lives. For example, Rogers would not abandon Novi Grad until all of its citizens were evacuated; even when Ultron was planning on smashing the city to the ground to create more damage to Earth. As seen during World War II and the Skrull Invasion, Captain America has demonstrated impressive charisma and leadership skills. He is able to command respect from his fellow Avengers and the undying loyalty of his Howling Commandos. Rogers' extraordinary ability to not only inspire the nobility in others, but also assess combat situations and come up with effective strategies made his fellow Avengers recognize him as the leader of their team. During the Skrulls attack on New York, Captain America focused on directing civilian authorities in order to keep the citizens safe and off the streets while the rest of the Avengers focused their efforts on taking out the Skrulls' military assets. Captain America's uncompromising sense of morality and selflessness sometimes puts him at odds with Tony Stark, who is more comfortable with a grey morality to protect people. This has led to several moments of bickering, arguments, and almost physical fights over the direction of the Avengers in how to protect people. Despite their differences, however, they both respect each other, work well together, and have even formed a close friendship. This difference in attitude, reached a head in the Avengers Civil War, where Tony sought to compromise with governments who were increasingly intolerant with collateral damage while Rogers refused to do so believing it would inhibit the Avengers' response time, eventually causing him to become a fugitive. While Captain America's sense of duty exceeds his personal feelings, his sense of loyalty is difficult to surpass. After realizing the Winter Soldier was his long thought to be dead best friend, he only fought him to disable Hydra's Helicarriers. However, once the Helicarriers were destroyed, he immediately stopped fighting the Winter Soldier in an attempt to reason with him and help him remember their friendship. Since being defrosted by S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve was lost in a world he no longer knew. The world had changed; though technology had greatly advanced, humane morals were constantly being compromised in favor of political expediency. To make matters worse, most of the people he loved from his past were gone, or greatly aged. Even while working with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers, Steve still had no real life outside of being a soldier. Steve did not know how to belong, and strives to uphold his code of honor in this new complicated world. Although he eventually reunited with both Peggy and Bucky, Steve was still a "man out of time". However, after the battle against Ultron, Steve finally realized that he was no longer the man he was before he was frozen. Hence, Steve decided to focus his life on just helping people, taking a permanent role as the leader of the second incarnation of the Avengers. He is very protective of his friends from his past, especially Bucky Barnes, and is willing to go to great lengths to save them, being susceptible to emotional and violent acts to fulfill his goal. He seems to have developed a trust and bond towards Sharon Carter. During his time with the new team of Avengers he developed a trust and bond with Black Widow. He also embraces links to his own time often seeing much of Howard Stark in Tony. Rogers has a dislike for agencies or groups that express control over the individual due to having fought vigorously for his nations' freedom and losing the world he knew for that very reason. This dislike extends to groups of any ideology be they Hydra or S.H.I.E.L.D.. Rogers himself admits that the Howling Commandos committed less than moral actions during World War II but it was for the basis that people could be free, The desire for free will heavily influenced Rogers' opinion on the Superhuman Registration Act. He strongly believed that politics would restrict (or at least hinder) the Avengers' efforts to protect the people of the world putting him at odds with the very pragmatic Tony Stark on the issue. Rogers's career as a soldier has given him tremendous experience, enabling him to come up with the most effective battle plans. He is willing to accept those even on the other side of the battlefield, but at the same time he is always aware of his surroundings and the possible threat. Powers and Abilities Powers The Super-Soldier Serum (SSS) metabolized and permanently enhanced all of Rogers' bodily functions to beyond the peak of human potential. Dr. Reinstein described this potential as being "the next step in human evolution," while still remaining completely human but often called the "Perfect Man." The secret of the SSS formula was lost upon Dr. Erskine's death. *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology:' Rogers has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier Serum, he was transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Rogers is as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. The SSS is definite, even if he chose to live an unhealthy lifestyle, none of his abilities would weaken. **'Enhanced Strength:' Rogers' physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. Rogers had been seen bench pressing 544 kg/1,200 lbs on each side of the bar, which is consistent with his strength level, as benching is easier than military press lifting. This strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to leap 6m/20ft out in a single bound and 10ft/3m into the air without a running start. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of breaking through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick. **'Enhanced Speed:' Rogers can move at speeds faster than even the finest human athlete. He can run at speeds of up to a mile in a minute (60 mph). **'Enhanced Durability:' His bones and muscles are denser and harder and so are amplified to the highest human potential, making him very durable. He is durable enough to the point that if a person beats him with a metal bat stick, the bat would break and Rogers would show little discomfort. This is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career such as falls from several stories like when he landed on a car from 2000 feet with no injury. **'Enhanced Agility:' His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. **'Enhanced Reflexes:' Rogers' reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time. **'Enhanced Stamina:' Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for a hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Rogers' healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the SSS in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to all infections, diseases and disorders, also Rogers cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. He is also immune to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus. He is genetically perfect **'Enhanced Mental Processing:' His mental performance operates in the most efficient and rapid manner possible, and able to processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner. He possesses perfect pattern solving/recognition, limitless information storage/retrieval, perfect perception/observational skills, and logical/philosophical structuring. His mind also processes information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude. Rogers can also quickly analyze multiple, limitless information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. He possesses an eidetic memory (he never forgets anything and has perfect instant recall), he can read at superhuman speeds, has perfect deductive/reasoning skills, and can intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation, making him the best tactician in history. **'Enhanced Senses:' Rogers' senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them. **'Advanced Longevity:' The SSS halts Rogers' aging process due to extensive regeneration of healthy cells. Sersi stated he will indefinitely maintain his youth. Abilities *'Master Tactician and Strategist:' Steve is "a tactical genius". He has been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet both on and off the battlefield. He's capable of formulating sufficient victory plans in "less than a second", and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to just as quickly alter any strategy of plan to fit the needs of the situation, one example of the latter is changing his World War II crew's pre-articulated plan within thirty seconds of drop-time after observing the approaching battlefield's variables, while commenting "the original plan had a hole the size of Iowa". These seem to verify Nick Fury's comment that Cap "learns new skills faster than a damn computer". *'Master Martial Artist:' He is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple martial arts through his training in military combatives and instruction under various private instructors (he may have learned most of his initial knowledge from WW2 trainers such William Fairbairn and Rex Applegate who pioneered most the methods utilized in that period). Rogers utilizes Boxing, Judo and various other disciplines with his gymnastics ability creating a style that suits his strengths and enables him to use his knowledge to the best of his ability. He is considered one of the finest martial artists on Earth. *'Master Shield Fighter:' His years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. *'Advanced Military Operator:' Rogers is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. *'Master Shield Fighter:' Rogers's years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allows him to accomplish mind-boggling feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes with it and blocking incoming attacks, Cap is able to throw the shield with nearly perfect aim. He is able to hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and can even achieve a boomerang-like return effect with it, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. *'Master Acrobat:' His years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. *'Indomitable Will:' Rogers is a very strong-willed person. He is able to overcome most forms of temptation and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs and toxins to a great extent. Rogers accepts his own mortality, and refuses to rob any sapient being of their freedom. During the Destiny War, he destroyed the Forever Crystal, deciding it was too dangerous to exist, despite the many benefits of its power. Rogers is also capable of resisting all forms of mind control; only the strongest willed individuals have a chance of enslaving him. *'Professional Sketch Artist:' He has great artistic skill which he developed from childhood. Rogers often worked as a freelance illustrator and sketch artist even loaning his skills to the NYPD for a time. He enjoys drawing and does so with his free time. *'Expert Marksman:' He can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms, though he prefers not to use them. *'Expert Swordsman:' Steve is proficient with swords and staffs, but is more comfortable with his shield. *'Weapons Proficiency:' He does not typically utilize weapons other than his shield, but in desperate situations he wields additional weapons to ensure victory. He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and even firearms. *'Multilingual:' Rogers is fluent in English, German, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, at least some French, and some Italian. He might be lingual in other languages. *'Expert Vehicular Driver:' He is proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, helicopters, motorboats, submarines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Captain America's Shield:' Captain America's only weapon is his shield, a concave disk 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds, painted in its familiar red-white-and-blue pattern with a five-pointed star design in its center, It is made of a unique adamantium-vibranium alloy that only ounce been duplicated. The adamantium-vibranium composition allows the shield to absorb and reflect kinetic energy from impacts, therefore, making it nigh-indestructible. Nearly every kind of human weaponry cannot even dent it, as bullets normally bounce off it. The shield is also strong enough to combat magic and mystical weapons, such as Thor's hammer Mjölnir. It also withstood Iron Man's repulsors, deflecting them in a coordinated team attack. The shield's shape makes it a superb throwing weapon. It can cut through the air with minimal wind resistance. It is also able to bounce off solid objects, such as walls and floors, when struck on its edge and can be ricocheted off of multiple surfaces. It also makes a formidable and devastating hand-held weapon. Combined with Rogers' strength and combat skills, it enables him to plow through virtually any opponent. The adamantium-vibranium in the shield also enables Rogers to withstand great falls and devastating blows that he couldn't otherwise. The only way it can be damaged in any way is by tampering with its molecular bonding. *'Steve Rogers's Uniform:' Rogers wears a water and fire retardant costume, which is made of Kevlar, nomex and light weight titanium. The costume also offers a medium level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts i.e., falls from 30 meters height and The suit cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp edged materials like sharp wood, glass, iron, copper and aluminum. The suit also gives some resistance to high temperatures. He carries a voice-operated, wireless communicator in his left ear, which has its frequencies blocked making it highly difficult to trace its call. *'Utility Belt:' Rogers wears a utility belt containing mission-specific equipment such as a first aid kit (containing tweezers, antiseptic gel coated band aids, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans and antidotes for some toxins.), military cable, lock picks, grenades, and several other materials. *'Avengers Identicard:' Roger holds an Avengers Identicard that identifies him as a member of the Avengers and grants him the associated privileges. Transportation *'Motorcycle:' Rogers rides a specially designed, high-tech 2000's Harley Davidson motorcycle. It is not known who made the motorcycle but it can be speculated to be Howard Stark. The motorcycle had dual front-mounted cannons, grappling lines, flamethrower in the rear, a side carrier for a standard issue rifle, and Rogers usually placed his shield on the handle bars to protect him from on coming artillery. Relationships Family *James Rogers † - ancestor *John Rogers † - Grandfather *Mary Rogers † - Grandmother *Joseph Rogers † - Father *Sarah Rogers † - Mother Allies *Avengers - Teammates **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Teammate, Close Friend and Rival **Thor - Teammate and Friend **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Teammate and Friend **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Teammate and Friend **Janet van Dyne/Wasp - Teammate and Friend **Hank Pym/Ant-Man - Teammate and Friend *X-Men - Allies **Charles Xavier/Professor X - Friend and Ally **James Howlett/"Logan"/Wolverine - Friend and Ally **Scott Summers/Cyclops - Friend and Ally **Ororo Munroe/Storm - Friend and Ally **Hank McCoy/Beast - Friend and Ally **Remy LeBeau/Gambit - Ally **Alex Summers/Havok - Friend and Ally **Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver - Friend and Ally **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Friend and Ally **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Friend and Ally **Jean Grey/Phoenix - Friend and Ally **Anna Carlyle/Rogue - Friend and Ally **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Friend and Ally **Bobby Drake/Iceman - Friend and Ally **Piotr Rasputin/Colossus - Friend and Ally **James Proudstar/Warpath - Friend and Ally **Lucas Bishop/Bishop - Friend and Ally **Sean Cassidy/Banshee - Friend and Ally **Raven Darkholme/Mystique - Friend and Ally **Neena Thurman/Domino - Friend and Ally **Clarice Ferguson/Blink - Friend and Ally **Lorna Dane/Polaris - Friend and Ally *New Avengers - Allies **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Fan, Friend and Ally **Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman - Friend and Ally **James Howlett/"Logan"/Wolverine - Friend and Ally **Jane Foster/Valkyrie - Friend and Ally - Friend and Ally **Luke Cage - Friend and Ally **Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Friend and Ally **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Friend and Ally **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Friend and Ally **Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Friend and Ally Enemies *Hydra - Enemies **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull - Enemy **Wolfgang von Strucker/Baron von Strucker - Enemy **Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra - Enemy **Helmut Zemo/Baron Zemo - Enemy **Arnim Zola - Enemy **Yelena Belova/Black Widow - Enemy **Eric Williams/Grim Reaper - Enemy **Brock Rumlow/Crossbones - Enemy **Jack Rollins - Enemy **Tony Masters/Taskmaster - Enemy **Carl Creel/Absorbing Man - Enemy **Daniel Whitehall/Kraken - Enemy **Lester McClain/Bullseye - Enemy *Ultron - Enemy **Ultron Sentries - Enemies Notes *This design belongs to Mad-42 on Deviantart. *His mental resilience was shown when Steve was able to wear the Worldmind, Nova's helmet, for the first time without going mad. *Steve Rogers has been shown to be worthy of wielding Mjölnir. *He is one of few people capable of accessing Iron Man's armory, and is one of two foreigners entrusted with the Black Panther's technology. Trivia *Born March 1, 1918. *Captain America defeated many opponents considered masters of all forms of martial arts including Iron Fist and Taskmaster *Steve Rogers is one of the few people that Deadpool truly respects, due to Captain America being Wade's childhood hero. Since both gained their abilities as a result of experimentation, Rogers empathizes with Wade, and is one of the few heroes shown to genuinely like the Merc with a Mouth. Behind the Scenes *Steve Rogers is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. External Links * * Category:Avengers members Category:Howling Commandos members Category:Invaders (WWII) members Category:United States Army members Category:Secret Avengers members Category:Public Identity Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutates Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Humans (Homo sapiens) Category:Americans Category:Superhumans Category:Single Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Teachers Category:Military Personnel Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 2" Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Learned Intelligence Category:Peak human Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Martial Arts Category:Shield Fighting Category:Weapon Plus members Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:WWII Characters Category:Rogers Family Category:Multilingual Category:Painters Category:Leaders Category:Abraham Erskine Experiment Category:Gymnasts Category:Weapons Expert Category:Catholic Characters Category:Artificially Enhanced Intelligence Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Shooting Category:Time Travelers Category:Acrobats Category:Government Agents Category:Collector's Museum Category:Strategist Category:Ebony Blade User Category:Regeneration